As long as you call my name
by Pearlislove
Summary: Garnet! Pearl! Through the years, they've learned that everything will be alright - as long as they call eachother's names


A million short sequences, a million memories of earlier lives, explode inside her as she lowered Pearls slack body down into the clear waters of Rose's fountain. She was thankful neither Amethyst nore Steven was here, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't will her arms not to shack, or stop the tears trailing down her face.

Pearl had been screaming for her. Screaming for help.

" _Garnet!"_

Her voice had been so desperate, thick with tears and pain as she called for her comrade, the only one she trusted to _always_ be there. But truth was, she **hadn't** been there. She had told them to split up and go in different directions. It had been supposed to be _safe_. But the future had lied, and it hadn't been _safe_.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before she heard the monster rawr, and thought it came from her canyon. Five minutes later, though, she heard the scream ad the powerful, rumbling sound. It had Pearl's scream, and the rumbling was nothing she wanted to think about. But That's when she realised the monster was in Pearl's canyon, not hers, and had jumped. Garnet hadn't care about the apparent risk of failure, she had just jumped over the edge of the valley and into Pearl's canyon, her heart racing to the beat of the terrifying futures of smashed gems and hellish red monsters that appeared in her head. Garnet couldn't will them away no matter how much she tried, they were too strong in her mind, connecting to her overflowing emotions.

"Pearl!" Garnet had screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing in the valley over and over again, every second that past when her scream echoed uninterrupted by Pearl's only adding to Garnet's exploding emotions as she started to fear _so,so,so much_ that she might have lost her _best friend_ , if not more, for good.

Just like during the war.

Oh how many times hadn't Garnet screamed her name, and how many times hadn't she screamed hers? How many times hadn't they thought they lost each other for good? They had been supposed to be safe once the war was over, yet here they were, screaming out in desperation for someone they promised never to lose again once all the battles were behind them. Garnet had thought more than once about how truly fooled she had been to believe that things could ever get better for her and the others.

"Garnet, help!" It was weak sound, a bare whisper amplified by the acoustics in the valley, and Garnet ran as fast as she could, determined not to let Pearl get smashed and give in to the nightmare vision clouding her mind. She worked faster, moving faster than she knew she could. She was running to Pearl to rescue her. However, it was also her running that almost made come true.

The new part of the canyon Garnet entered had had a rockslide, boulders and smaller rubble lying around everywhere, and since Garnet was running so very fast she almost missed Pearl's bruised body buried beneath a pile of rocks and dirt, btu at the last minute she noticed the faintest glimmer coming from Pearl's gem among the rumble and came to an abrupt stop.

"Pearl!" Garnet screamed for the second time that day, partly mortified seeing her under all the earth and rocks with her obviously quite badly cracked gem almost the only visible part of her body, partly relieved it wasn't smashed as she had seen it in her mind. "Pearl I'm going to get you out of there"

"Please!" Pearl tried to stretch out her pale hand from beneath the pile of rubble, and Garnet quickly grabbed it, giving it a reassuring squeeze before continuing to work on removing all the offending stones and dirt. At some point it hit Garnet that this must be Pearls worst nightmare. She normally chided away from bodily contact which she didn't ask for, and she hated the feeling of dirt on her skin. The thoughts of her uncomfortably under the rumble made Garnet work faster.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the hole of Pearl's body was free, exposing just how badly she had hurt herself. Most of the visible skin was covered in blue and yellow bruises and smaller cuts that was bleeding plenty (thank god bleeding couldn't kill them). But worst of all was that her whole body structure rippled and glimmered every few seconds, showing just how serious the damage to her gem was.

"Pearl!" Garnet couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as she choked back tears and lifted up the body of her oldest friend with shaking hands, not even caring that she couldn't hear her when she rushed back to the warp pad, having passed out before Garnet had gotten her free from the rumble.

She had known from the moment she saw her broken body that Pearl needed to be fixed and healed as soon as possible if there would be any chance for her to have any chance of recovering. Therefor,as soon as Garnet had stepped on the Warp Pad she had immediately willed it to take her to Rose's Garden as fast as possible.

When Garnet arrived in the Garden, she noticed that it looked very different from how she remembered it. The bushes that had used to be high enough to hide the sun from her face barely brushed her hips as she ran past them and all the long, slithering vines with dangerous thorns that she normally would have had to keep away from Pearl's limp body wasn't to be seen at all.

But even though she noticed the changes, she couldn't care less. She couldn't care less about the tears leaking from all of her three eyes, and about how her arms and legs were shaking with effort as she continued to push harder and harder. It didn't matter. Her only goal and the only thing that mattered was to get Pearls abused body and cracked gem into the soothing, healing waters..

And as such, it was first now, when she was sitting down on the floor of the cave in Rose's Garden, surrounded by the smell of roses and then feeling of cold, smooth stone pressing against her back and her hand still in the water, tightly wrapped around Pearl's arm as she waited for her to wake up, that she really had time to think.

Now, she had the time to remember how Pearl and Steven had spent an entire weekend a few weeks back cleaning up and trimming the garden. They had been dirty and tired and hungry when they came back, but oh so satisfied that they had managed to restore Rose's precious Garden to something that at least resembled the way it used to be.

She felt a small smile creep onto her tear drenched face as she thought of how happy Pearl had been to get to work with Steven on the garden. The garden in itself meant very much to her and she would most likely have taken on the project even without Steven but Garnet knew it had made her extra happy to have Steven join her.

" _Garnet!"_

The words were muffled, as if said under water, and first Garnet thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. It took her several moments before she realised that the words had actually been said, and as she looked down into the Water she saw Pearl's big, heaven's blue eyes staring back up at her, her mouth trying to call her name over and over again as Garnet reached down with her other arm and grabbed her waist, dragging her out of the water.

"Pearl!" She cried out, her arms pulling her into a hug instead of letting go. " I was so worried!"

"I wasn't...I knew you'd save me!" Pearl replied, wrapping her arms around Garnet's neck and resting her head on her shoulder. She had been so very scared when all the stones and dirt had come tumbling down the walls of the canyon, but she had known that no matter what happened, Garnet would always save her. Always.

"As long as you call my name" Garnet replied, placing a kiss on top Pearl's wet hair, tasting sea salt and strawberry shampoo (Pearl's favourite) on her lips as she made the most important promise of her life.


End file.
